Stop The World
by heartxsleeve
Summary: Jack finally gains his freedom from the Tribe and wonders off finding an odd girl, who hasnt had any contact with people since before the virus in an old bookstore.


(I don't own anything with tribe. Trust me If I did..I'd be alot richer and happier, and most likely not infront of this computer now. JAZ IS MINE! GGRRAHH!)  
  
(Chapter 1-Her Shadow)  
  
It was raining so hard Jack couldn't see his hand infront of his face. Be a man he said, go on adventurees he said. Well he did it, he broke free of them, and what did this get him, soaked the the bone. It just wasn't fair, he tried to do everything right, and how did it turn out..rightfully wrong. And still he has a lisp, and now he pondered why didn't his father send him to speach. I'm sure it would have helped getting picked on less, and people seeing him as such a geek.  
  
Finally he saw a store, he was out of city limits, but it was rather large, he pulled himself in. Luckily because he was so small he could slip in through the hole and soon pulled his bag in. One he was in he realized, it was a book store, it seem basicially untouched since the virus. Which was odd because almost everything was ransacked. But then he thought to himself, why would anyone want to read.  
  
"Oh well its dry. And I guess I'll get started out in the morning.." He signed as he took off his Jacket and layed down, shivering softly. Soon his eye lids closed and he slipped into a restless sleep.  
  
Jack woke up the next morning and a sweet smell filled his nose. Then soonly he realized he wasnt on the floor like he was the night before, he was on a matress. In what seemed like a room, though it was weird. There was a matress in the middle, no bed frame. One eitehr side of him were large rows of books,there was a chest near him, and large cloth come from the sealing, giving hte bed a cosy effect. But when he was about to get up and look around he realized something.  
  
"Holy Hell I'm naked!" Jack screamed as he clung a sheet close to himself blinking rapidly.  
  
Soon a head pop out from behidn a book shelf,"Ahh I see your awake.." It was a girl, she had shoulder length bronw hair with raspberry colour trips, though part of it was down, she had tow pony tails sticking out of the top of her head. She had large round glasses on. On her forehead was a red dot, surrounded with a semi circle of dots. A black line across her face, and three dots on her left cheek. On her neck was a choker, with a silver cross. She Has a blue tube top, with a green see through part at the bottom, that covered her stomich. Her skirt was black slanted stripes. On her right thigh in a red and green high tigh, and black boots on her feet. On her right upper arm is a strap with beads hanging from it. "I'm Jasmine, you may class me Jaz..", she sat down next to him holding out her hand."Its a pleasure to meet you." She gave a sweet smile.  
  
Jack blushed softly and shook her hand."I'm Jack..and owuld you mind telling me where my cloths are..?"He blinked sinking back into matress.  
  
"oh I diddn't want you catching a chill...would you like some coco?"She smiled getting up,"Don't worry your cloths should be dry soon..I'll have it all when I come back, then we can talk."She smield and walked off into the many shelves of books.  
  
"Well..this is only semi-weird.."Jakc waited giving a soft sigh covering himself with the sheet. In about 15 minutes she came back. "Your breakfast is served.." she had his close on her arm and in her hands was some toast and hot coco.  
  
He blinked amazed."Hey..how did you make them..hot?"  
  
"I re wired my brothers old train set.."She blushed and set his cloths down next to him and the tray in his laps sitting next to him."So what were you doing on a night like that by yourself?"  
  
"Well..I wanted to be a man and go on adventures..but I believe my parade was rained upon.."He blushes and start to eat."Are you the only one here?"  
  
"Your cute..yah I'm alone..I've been here since a little before the virus.."She smiled.  
  
"So when was the last time you were out?"Jack looked blinking.  
  
"Since a littl before the virus.."She yawned laying down next to him. Jack quickly pulled on his shirt.  
  
"You lived her by yourself this long with no contact with the other world..?"  
  
"Nope.." She smiled at him." I like it here its warm and cosy I have alot of food,and I have enough of the things I've needed.."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Locos,the chosen...the technos..anything?"  
  
"No what are they..?"She looked athim with large teal eyes.  
  
"N..n..none..can I get dressed?"he looked at her blinking.  
  
"Of..corse.."she blushed softly, and got up walking into the shelves.  
  
"What a weird day, A weird gilr, a weird place, I don't know where I am..this is gonna be great.."He signed and got dressed. 


End file.
